And To All, A Very Happy New Year
by KaraLena90
Summary: New Years Supercorp One Shot. Note this one shot has also been added to my one shot series but I thought it would work well as a standalone on its own story too. I do not own Supergirl, if I did this would be my canon for the series!


**Disclaimer: I do not own supergirl, this has been written for entertainment only and is in no way a claim on the series or its characters.**

Hey everyone! Happy new year to all you, I am posting this for the new year, some of you who read my one shot series will notice it is also posted there, but I thought it should be separate as well for all those just wanting to Supercorp fluff and cuteness for new years.

Hope you enjoy, drop me a review to let me know what you thought.

* * *

 **And To All, A Very Happy New Year.**

It was New Years Eve and in National City crime was quiet, the bars were full of drunken people celebrating the start of a new year coming and the streets were full of happy laughter.

It seemed tonight was the one night where people would let go of their grudges and their problems and just come together as one, come together to see in the start of a new year and hope that it would be prosperous and full for all.

Everyone was out celebrating with family and friends, everyone it seemed except for Lena Luthor who as normal was still working away in her office at L-Corp.

It wasn't as though Lena hadn't been invited out to celebrate, she had many invites.

All of which she had turned down.

Including the one from her reporter best friend Kara Danvers.

However now, as she sat in her office at 11:52pm at night she was beginning to regret turning down the invite.

Being alone on the holidays had never bothered her before, but being alone while hearing all the people out there enjoying themselves and celebrating with their loved ones was starting to make her think that she should have gone.

Yes, it would have been awkward at first with her not really knowing all Kara's friends that well and with her family being there, but Kara would have been there.

Right now, she would give anything to be able to celebrate the new year with Kara.

This year had been one of the hardest years of her life.

She had accomplished a lot, she had done great things, but she had also had her fair share of disappointments and heartbreak.

Throughout it all though she had one constant.

One constant that had only come into her life half way through the year, but those six months had been the best she had lived through in a long time.

Because of Kara Danvers.

The younger reporter had burst into her life so fast and made such a big impact so quickly that Lena had barely had time to keep up with what was happening around her.

Kara had been the one to help her be her best possible self.

Kara had trusted in her when the rest of world turned their backs on her and condemned her.

Kara had saved her, not only from villains as Supergirl, but also from herself.

She had saved her from despair, from giving up hope, from the darkness she feared in herself every day.

Kara had taught her there was more to a person than just their name.

Kara had given her so much and in return Lena had given her heart to the blonde, not that the poor girl had any idea.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, Lena knew this even though Kara had let to admit that fact to her.

Kara Danvers was smart, kind, beautiful and so many other things.

Kara Danvers was also oblivious.

Completely and utterly oblivious to the feelings that Lena had for her, and Lena herself was too afraid to act on those feelings.

She was afraid of losing the one person who had come to mean so much to her so quickly.

 _ **Ring, ring.**_

 _ **Ring, ring.**_

 _ **Ring, ring.**_

"Hello?" Lena said, answering her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID with a sigh.

" _ **You sound bored, please tell me you are not working right now when you could be at my party?"**_ Kara replied her voice as bubbly as always making Lena smile.

"If I tell you that I wish I was there right now will you forgive me?" Lena responded feeling bad for not going to the party.

" _ **Hmmm, well I guess it is the time to forgive…"**_ Kara joked back with a laugh.

" _ **If you wanted to make it up to me though, I have a suggestion."**_ She continued mysteriously.

"And what would that be?" Lena asked, intrigued.

" _ **Look out your window and you might find out."**_ Kara replied, causing Lena to turn in her chair and look out the window frowning when all she saw was the night sky.

"I don't see anything." Lena commented.

" _ **Come to the balcony."**_ Kara instructed.

"What are you up to Miss Danvers?" Lena asked while standing and making her way to the balcony, opening the sliding door to step out in the night air.

"Starting the new year the right way." Kara replied, her voice making Lena jump as it came from her left rather than from her phone.

Turning slightly Lena looked to her left to see Kara stood on her balcony, leaning against the wall with a small nervous smile on her face.

"God Kara!" Lena said breathlessly, placing her hand to her heart.

"You scared me." She continued with a chuckle, disconnecting the call and placing her phone down on a table on her balcony as Kara put her own phone in her coat pocket.

"How did you get up here?" Lena asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I flew." Kara replied taking a deep breath, being completely honest.

"On a bus, right?" Lena quipped causing them both to chuckle.

"I want to start this year right, and that means being completely honest. I have a feeling you already know what I am about to say – but here goes." Kara said coming to stand in front of Lena as she untyed her hair and took her glasses off placing them in her coat pocket before looking Lena in the eyes.

"My name is Kara Zor-el, I am an alien from the planet Krypton. I am Supergirl." Kara said gulping afterwards while watching Lena. awaiting her response.

"Well, Kara Zor-el. You may be Supergirl to this city, but to me you are still Kara Danvers. You are still my Hero." Lena replied with a smile as Kara released a breath chuckling afterwards.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Kara asked, looking into Lena's eyes and finding no surprise or shock.

"I did, you may want to work on your disguise. Those glasses don't change your impossibly bright blue eyes, nor do they hide this scar." Lena said lifting her hand to gently trace the scar by Kara's eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, you have to know it's –" Kara started.

"-Shhh." Lena said cutting her friend off with a finger to her lips and a small smile.

"I know. I understand, and I'm not angry. Thank you for telling me, it means a lot to me that you trust me with this part of you." Lena said softly removing her finger.

"I've always trusted you Lena, I just wanted to keep you safe…but I couldn't keep lying, you mean too much to me. I want start this new year the right way, I want to be completely honest with you." Kara explained honestly.

"You mean a great deal to me too Kara, more than you know." Lena replied with a sad smile.

"People think I'm oblivious, that I don't notice things. But I do. Or at least I think I do, I don't always get things right, but I hope I got this right." Kara said stepping closer, as the crowds on the street starting to count down to the New Year.

" _Ten"_

Kara lifted her hands to cup Lena's face gently.

" _Nine"_

"Kara?" Lena questioned in confusion.

" _Eight"_

"Tell me if I understood this wrong." Kara replied.

" _Seven"_

Kara leaned forward closer to Lena who closed her eyes.

" _Six"_

Kara closed the distance closing her own eyes, her lips meeting Lena's.

" _Five"_

Lena's hands rose, one hand reaching around Kara's back, the other tangling in blonde hair holding Kara in place.

" _Four"_

Kara's one hand moved around to the back of Lena's neck as she felt Lena kiss her back.

" _Three"_

Lena smiled before deepening the kiss by slowly pushing her tongue along Kara's bottom lip, teasing for access to her mouth.

" _Two"_

Kara granted access as her own lounge began to caress Lena's.

" _One"_

Both Lena and Kara pulled back from the kiss, their lips making a 'pop' sound.

" _Happy New Year!"_

They rested their foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes as cheers could be heard from the street below and fireworks started to go off in the distance.

"You didn't… understand wrong..." Lena said breathlessly, a happiness in her eyes Kara had never seen before.

"Happy New Year Kara." She continued still staring into impossible blue eyes.

"Happy New Year Lena." Kara replied smiling before pulling Lena in tight for a hug.

"This year is going to be the best year yet, I can tell." She continued sighing with happiness before pulling back and leaning into to kiss Lena again.

* * *

 **AN:** So yeah, this is a sappy little one shot, but it's new years and I want my girls to have some happiness and it just kinda popped into my head, hope you liked it! Happy new Year all!


End file.
